


Would Doctor Strange be able to defeat Mephisto Pheles (Blue Exorcist)?

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: Analysis based on canon facts and headcanons.





	Would Doctor Strange be able to defeat Mephisto Pheles (Blue Exorcist)?

Both can manipulate time and space, both are super clever and both can unleash powerful spells, so it would be a battle of time and space distortion with a lot of energy blasts everywhere. It would be so amazing to watch Mephisto travelling in time to kill kid Stephen but adult Stephen actually following him. Buuuut, there are a few things that makes me think that Stephen could win this one. 

 

  
((By the way, Stephen would have a hard time against the blue flames of the protagonist since they can burn his astral form)).

Why COULD Stephen win? Three reasons.

**1) The Cloak of Levitation: Distraction and Shield advantage.**

[Originally posted by akamatthewmurdock](https://tmblr.co/ZIMhHj2EPqDSc)

 

The Cloak would be in the fight too. Even if only who reads the comics knows about this, the Cloak also acts like a magic shield, what would give Stephen so much advantage in the magic blasts battle. Also, the Cloak could wrap itself around Mephisto’s face while Stephen conjures a banishment spell to throw him into a dimension made of pure energy so Mephisto would be destroyed immediately once thrown there. 

 

**2) Sealing knowledge**

**  
**Many of Doctor Strange’s skills aren’t about firepower and his sealing skills are one of them. Stephen could seal Mephisto into an object and then banish said object to a dimension of nothingness, where it would just float forever with Mephisto locked in it; or into a dimension, once again, made of pure energy, where both Mephisto and the object he was sealed in would be destroyed.

 

**3) Possession**

 

There’s a phrase that goes: “Doctor Strange is as powerful as the god he invokes.” So if Stephen’s firepower or speed aren’t enough to cope with Mephisto’s, he always can summon other entities to possess him, such as the Vishanti. That would damage his body and would only last for some time, but it could be enough to overpower Mephisto since we’re talking about many gods possessing him at the same time.

 

**4) The “Banishment” and “Extinction” skills**

 

Doctor Strange can banish things to other dimensions, so if he managed to banish Mephisto to a dimension where there’s no time or space, Mephisto would have nothing to control and would just keep floating there forever. Stephen wouldn’t be destroying Mephisto, but that’s a win for Stephen since he can have all the  **time**  he needs to gather enough energy to summon Mephisto back and destroy him. The extinction skill Doctor Strange has is one of the most absurd, badass skills in the entire Marvel Universe. He an simply extinguish things from existence, such as enemies or entire dimensions. Currently in the comics he lost this power and in the MCU he doesn’t have them yet since he’s not the Sorcerer Supreme (yet), but that would totally be a win for Stephen.

 

**5) Time loop (Only if Doctor Strange has the Infinity Stone of Time)**

 

Even if Mephisto can manipulate time, can he manipulate the time INSIDE the time? If Stephen sealed both himself and Mephisto in a time loop, everything Mephisto did would STILL be inside the “time loop recording”, even manipulating time itself. If Stephen asked Mephisto to surrender and sign a mystic contract of surrender and set the time loop to activate every time Mephisto said “no”, Doctor Strange would lock Mephisto in a time loop where the only way out would be Mephisto signing up the contract, that could contain anything Stephen wanted.  
Doctor Strange already did that kind of bargain with Dormammu, that according to the movie producers, lasted over 2000 Stephen’s deaths, in very painful ways, so Stephen already proved he can last for YEARS being killed, being tortured and fighting without losing his sanity. That would give Mephisto an HUGE HEADACHE because even if he could overpower Stephen and defeat him, Stephen would appear again, fully healed, as if nothing that happened to his body while Mephisto would get more and more tired with each loop.

 

 


End file.
